


Imagine…Derek Making You Squirt For The First Time

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Marking, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek gives you the best orgasm of your life.





	Imagine…Derek Making You Squirt For The First Time

“Now…tell me-what was it you wanted again?”

You mumbled through the boxers that had been shoved in your mouth, your head thrashing around as you tried to lift yourself, the restraints on your limbs stopping you from moving.

You groaned, needing him to do more than he was at that moment.

Derek chuckled, loving how desperate you were.

“Come on, y/n. I can’t give you anything if you won’t tell me”, he teased, his finger running up your bare leg, climbing your thigh, stopping right beside your pussy.

You shifted your body, hoping you’d manage to get his calloused digit on your clit, but he snapped it away too fast.

“Mmmamemessmm”, you mumbled, pulling as hard as you could on the silk ropes.

“What was that? Did I just hear you ask to make you squirt?”

You nodded frantically, glad he was taking pity on you.

He leaned down, kissing your cheek softly, inhaling your scent.

“God, you always smell so good. My pretty little princess”.

Your pussy clenched, loving when he’d turn into your ‘daddy’ instead of just Derek.

“You ready, princess?”

You nodded, your breaths coming out in shudders, heart pounding at what he was about to do.

You heard the unbuckling of his belt, before the thud of material hit the ground, followed by another.

You assumed he was naked, wishing that the blindfold wasn’t on so you could appreciate the glory of Derek Hale.

But then you felt him on top of you.

That was more than enough to get you squirming again.

His full weight on you, cock heavy against your pussy, lips all over your face, chest stuck to your breasts, forearms holding his body up, his hands in your hair.

He was everywhere, each and every sense detecting him.

Except for your sight, which just made things so much more elevated.

He nipped at your earlobe, trailing down, fangs baring as he bit lightly into your neck, your jaw, anywhere he could mark up.

He loved that.

Making sure everyone knew you belonged to him.

Making sure everyone knew that if they even looked at you inappropriately, they’d have him to deal with.

His lips began trailing down, knowing you were getting antsy, as was he, his cock twitching with need.

He kissed down your chest, nibbling at your nipples, suckling and groping for a few minutes, before he moved on.

The further south he went, the wetter you got, Derek inhaling harsher each time as your arousal filled the air.

Then-he arrived.

Lips hovering over your dripping pussy, clit throbbing with need, panting hard as you felt his hot breath on you.

And just as soon as it arrived, it was gone, replaced with his mouth latching onto the bundle of nerves, sucking hard as his tongue flicked it, making you arch your back as best you could.

You were glad the boxers had been stuffed into your mouth, knowing that had they not been muffled, your sounds would’ve gotten you in trouble.

Derek slipped a finger inside you, your pussy wet and clamping down immediately on it.

He chuckled, letting your clit fall from his mouth as he began licking stripes up and down your folds, nudging your clit with his nose as he dipped his tongue into your pussy.

“My princess tastes so good. So good for her daddy”.

Your body jerked, loving the way he licked your pussy, ate you like you were his favourite meal, while talking so filthily.

A second finger joined in, fucking you fast and hard with his digits, sucking on your clit again.

You bit hard into the boxers, the rope burning into your skin, desperate to get your hands in his hair and bury him further into your pussy.

Right at that moment, Derek curled his fingers inside you, scraping against the rough patch of flesh that had your body writhing, the fire burning hot in your abdomen, feeling your release mere seconds away.

You heard Derek growl, fangs scraping against our clit as his tongue flicked it at the same time, claws digging into your thigh, not enough to make you bleed, but just enough to leave behind marks.

And when he literally howled into your pussy?

Well, that was all it took.

Your back arched, a scream ripping through your throat as your pussy clamped down on Derek’s fingers and tongue, your walls fluttering as you squirted all over his face.

The black that filled your vision turned white, the sounds of Derek’s pleased groans distorted and distant, your body tensing and toes curling, before you fell limp.

Derek continued lapping at your pussy, collecting as much of your cum as he could, loving the taste of you all over his mouth.

When he’d worked you through your orgasm, he pulled his fingers out, drenched in your cum, glistening in the light.

He smirked, knowing you were still out of it, as he got up and grabbed his cell phone.

Running to the mirror, he saw his entire face and chest wet, dripping with your release.

His cock throbbed at the image, quickly taking a few pictures, loving to have a reminder of just how hard he could make you cum, before he rushed back to you.

Your eyes fluttered open as Derek untied the rope, wiping up your pussy with his t-shirt and throwing it to the ground again.

“I…that was…”

He chuckled at your mumbling, loving that he’d managed to make you cum hard enough that you couldn’t even talk.

Sitting beside you in bed, he kissed your hair softly, smoothing the strays away from your sweaty face.

“Sleep, y/n. I’ll be right here when you wake up. We’ll pick up where we left off then".

You nodded, shutting your eyes and snuggling into Derek’s side, glad to have a rest, completely exhausted after your first time squirting.

Maybe your second time squirting could be all over his cock.

Hopefully.


End file.
